Ichigo,my love is lost to your betrayal
by Vergildarkslayer
Summary: Aoyama reflecting on Ichigo cheating on him with his best friend (alternate reality) Short oneshot that I wrote,read and review I do not own Tokyo mew mew


**So...I usually do tokyo mew mew fics with my sis but...eh just read it,Completely out of character to satisfy the Aoyama bashers and may as well be another universe(cause it is!)**

**Ichigo,my love is lost to your betrayal**

The sunset used to remind him of her,the wind in the trees,even the bustling noises of the city,but perhaps it all was just a lie,a sick joke that only she found amusing,thought of sorrow filled his head,thinking that his life was over,the person he cared for now gone,a sad smile formed on his lips as he watched the people passing by  
"How can they be so happy...when my heart is full of sorrow?" Fighting back the tears he pressed forward into the city,to drown his mind in memories far better than those that plagued his mind at present

Aimlessly wandering the streets,but stopping at a familiar building,  
"This is where I first met him,the old orphanage...Bryan...my best friend for almost seventeen years...but I that's just how people are,untrustworthy and ready to stab you in the back the first chance they get" fuzzy memories filling his head of his childhood as he walked into the building and greeting the old lady that worked there,it didn't take long till she recognised him

They talked for a while until he found out that in a few more month they would be closed down,the orphans would suffer most but it seemed as though no one carred  
"Guess you don't see the bad in the world until you open your eyes,or until something makes you see it"the woman was concerned after hearing his words,but he excused himself and left before she had a chanse to ask

"Glad im not the only one who's suffering"he said in an emotionless tone but immediately pushed those selfish thought from his head

He didn't want to go home and face his parents that he knew would have a thousand questions,he was in no mood for people,his sadness now replaced with anger and it only increased as he passed by the place he loved for years,the school that once gave him comfort and a reason to carry on now giving him a feel of hate,each day was a treat,knowing that he would always see Ichigo,but now it was hell,another year of seeing her in the hallways with her arm wrapped around HIS arm...why did he choose to betray him,did seventeen years of friendship mean nothing to him?Six years he loved her...but she threw him aside without a second thought

It was dark by the time he was dragged out of his thoughts,no other choice but to head home and prepare for the questioning to come.

His parents did as they usually did and asked him about his day,he tried to hide his sorrow but a certain girl could sence something was wrong,after all she had known her big brother all her life,after a long dinner filled with a awkward silence he layed down on his bead,he knew that feeling sorry for himself would accomplish nothing,but what else could he do? Until a friendly face came into his room,asking him what was wrong,at first he was reluctant to tell her but he remembered her persistence,her constant nagging and,knowing that she would force it out of him in the end so he explained and told his sad,pathetic story

she tried to comfort him the way anyone would and threw insults towards Ichigo,but she saw that it didn't help and instead simply embraced him,who knew a hug could mean this much,could comfort him so much,but one moment of escape was not enough to remove the pain,to make him forget the sorrow he felt from their betrayal

Sunrise,the signal for a new day and a new start,but not for him as his Saturdays were usually filled with hours alongside his loved one,or even with his closest friend but after what they did,all he wanted was everything and everyone to dissappear

Another day spent wandering the streets,wasting his time by reliving the painfull thoughts rushing through his mind,eventually leading him to a small diner,his favourite place in the city to spend the afternoons

"This is the diner we had our second date in...what did I do wrong?Why did she choose him and not me?" This was all he could think of,for a second he wanted to enter but the sight of two teenagers sitting happily in the booth at the back discouraged him  
"She's here with him?"his body couldn't decide weather to break down into tears or throw him into a blind rage,but neither urge was victorious as he just left,no emotion just a blank stare as he walked towards the last of his painful memories thinking of the sight he saw moments ago,wondering if they are happy together,if she even remembers him,if Bryan ever regretted betraying him,these questions did not require awnsers,he knew them already

He gazed down from the cliff overlook,staring straight into the ocean bashing against the rocks,the sound was soothing,but the memories of this place were not,Ichigo loved watching the sunset with him,how the water gleamed orange at the sun's toutch,but those are distant memories now,they were small beautiful dreams but nothing more,dreams to blind the mind and break the heart in the realisation of reality

"Ichigo...the first girl I really loved...and now...the last..."his tears fell into the ocean,insignificant compared to the sea of nightmares of others,but finally his nightmares were ceased by a comforting and endless dream

The final Beautiful dream to cleanse his mind from her tortures

**eh...reviews are appreciated**


End file.
